


Hey, Little Bird

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souta and Shizuka discuss the nature of their relationship and what their future might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Little Bird

"Hey, little bird~"

Shizuka frowned as Souta cooed at her, the way he did when he teased. She rolled from her side onto her back, staring up at him from where her head rest in his lap. "What?" she huffed, annoyed with his constant barrage of weird pet names. Souta just chuckled and brushed his fingertips over her cheek to push her hair away from her face. Out of all of that armor, dressed like a normal girl, she was so cute.

"Nothing." Souta said softly, giving her one of the warm smiles that endeared the stubborn ninja to the clever spy, "I just wanted to see your face."

Shizuka let out an annoyed sound, turning back onto her side to stare down the hill at the park. She still found it had to believe that sometimes she and Souta would meet like this, and that someone like him was able to care for someone like her. She didn't deserve it really. Shizuka knew she was a bad person, that she had done terrible things just for money, and that Souta was a hero. I Boukenger. She knew little more than that about him, and never considered that some part of his life might have been as dark as her own. Souta had no plans to tell Shizuka, until she asked, that the reason he cared for her, that he urged her to change, was because he had walked that same path and that this road was so much more fulfilling. but Souta knew he couldn't force her to change. Force would be met with resistance, especially from a girl like Shizuka. She would start stealing things just to spite him. It was a much more solid plan to allow her to continue, but to show her kindness, to offer her steadily growing alternatives to her life as a thief. Souta's best case scenario has her joining SGS and working beside him as a fellow Boukenger, but he was sure that would be met with opposition from all sides. Souta had a few connections, and Shizuka was certainly pretty enough and liked attention… Maybe he could find her work as a model.

"They must know we meet up like this." Shiuka said idly, referring to Souta's teammates, snapping him out of his line of thought.

Souta chuckled and played with the ends of Shizua's hair, "If they do, they haven't said anything to me. And Sakura would, believe me. She's protective as a mother bear." Shizuka grimaced as he mentioned BoukenPink. The woman frightened her to an extent. Shizuka's pride dictated that she was obviously stronger than Sakura as far as fighting went, but there was a certain ruthless protectiveness to their second-in-command that made Shizuka edgy on a personal level. Not that Shizuka could really blame Sakura, or any of the team really, for not liking her. She'd almost killed most of them a few times, and she was, not to be forgotten, a terrible person. Shizuka was sure this was just a phase for Souta. That he liked the challenge of her, the somewhat taboo nature of being romantically involved with the enemy. Shizuka knew he still dated other girls here and there, and she didn't mind much. They'd never made any promise not to see other people. She couldn't help but worry a little that one day he'd just abandon her for someone safer though.

Shizuka's thoughts were interrupted when Souta suddenly scooped her up off the ground, setting her upright in his lap. Shizuka squeaked and scrambled to latch on to his jacket, afraid he was going to try to get up and then end up dropping her. Souta laughed at her reaction and held her close, nuzzling happily into her dark hair, worn causal and loose today. Shizuka began to stubbornly shove at Souta, "W-What was that for?!"

"You seemed upset." Souta continued to laugh, not letting Shizuka push him away. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. She was taller than both Sakura and Natsuki, but some how she always seemed so tiny to Souta. "I like it better when you're smiling." He lowered his head a little further to press a light, sweet kiss to her lips. "I want to see you smile every day from now on."

Shizuka blushed at the affection, at the desire for her happiness, and ducked her head to hide against Souta's chest. "Y-You don't even see me every day." she mumbled.

"One day I'll fix that." Souta said gently, rubbing Shizuka's back. Shizuka bit down on her lower lip and Souta just laughed softly, lowering his head to murmur softly to the girl in his arms. "I was serious that time I mentioned I've considered marrying you." Shizuka responded with an annoyed sound, protesting to being teased. Souta held her tighter. "I mean it. We don't have to change anything right now, but I'd like it if soon we at least settled on only seeing each other like this."

"They'd never let you marry me." Shizuka mumbled stubbornly.

Souta leaned back slightly, bringing one arm around to hook a finger under her chin, tugging her head up so that she would make eye contact. "Professionally, they have no say in what I do or who I see when I'm not on the clock. And as my friends, they'll just need to accept that you're the one I'm happiest with."

Shizuka sighed, leaning up to lightly touch her lips to Souta's. "Well…" She sighed and rest her head on Souta's shoulder with a small smile, content in the thought that he was willing to love only her, "…We'll just have to see what happens."


End file.
